Islena
Queen Islena Titles Queen of Cherek Race Alorn First Appearance Pawn of Prophecy Islena was wife to King Anheg and Queen of Cherek. She was tall and raven-haired and considered extremely good-looking, although not too bright. She did not command a great deal of respect from Anheg, who was a conservative ruler, and who openly admitted he did not 'marry her for her mind'. She was a mystic, who dabbled in magic and fancied herself a sorcerer. King Anheg was tolerant of her faults, he tended to play along with her mysticism as if to mollify her. At times though, she seems worried that she might upset her husband. Islena could be foolish and pretentious but perhaps she was just immature. In Pawn of Prophecy, she gave Polgara a gem hidden in her sleeve as if she had pulled off a feat of sorcery, instead of a cheap magic trick. Polgara returned the gift with a rose that she had created on the spot with the Will and the Word. Later, when Asharak the Grolim was discovered in Cherek, she asked Polgara if they might together find a way to locate him as if she and Polgara were equals. Before Polgara could respond, Belgarath stepped in and politely but firmly declined. A compassionate act that actually saved Islena some embarrassment at court. When the Kings gathered for a preliminary War Council after the Orb was stolen, Islena gathered the other Ladies and Queens of the court for a meetings. At the meetings, she would tell fortunes and pretend to read a crystal ball. Queen Silar, the most patient of the Queens, indulged Islena's annoying hobbies, but Queen Porenn had to endure it without ridicule, since she was the newest and youngest Queen. Later, Islena is shocked when Polgara returned the gift of sight to the blind witch, Old Martje. Polgara offered her some sage advice: to stop dabbling in sorcery, and to find another hobby since her talent in the art was limited. Polgara also told her to cut off contact with the Bear-Cult. Islena may not have taken Polgara's advice to heart about the Bear-Cult for her involvement becomes an issue later on in Enchanters' End Game. During Anheg's absence, commanding the Cherek fleet as part of the campaign in the East in Enchanter's Endgame, Islena was one of the Alorn queens who took over as ruler of their husband's kingdom. Due to her sympathies with the Bear-Cult and her demure nature that let Grodeg the High Priest of Belar bully her, the Cult attemped to sieze power before Islena, with the help of Merel expelled the Cult from Val Alorn. ---- Until the day when, dressed in regal crimson velvet and with her gold crown firmly in place, she had marched into the vaulted throne room at Val Alorn to announce that she would rule the kingdom in her husband's absence, Islena's most momentous decisions had involved which gown she would wear and how her hair was to be arranged. -Enchanter's End Game Category:"Garion" universe Category:Queens of Cherek Category:Characters